the_familiarfandomcom-20200213-history
TFv04 CH 30 2187D (annotated)
Annotations for 2187D of Hades. Page 802 Richard McGuire ''' (born 1957) is an illustrator, graphic designer, comic book artist, animator, children's book author, musician and toy designer. His illustrations have been published in the New York Times, The New Yorker, Le Monde, and other publications. His short story Here is likely the most lauded comic book story from recent decades. An updated book-length version of Here was published by Pantheon in December 2014. '''quote from Here, a graphic novel that shows one place in different times. Suggested reading for Volume 1. The quote is from the year 2213, when a robot/hologram shows to a group of people such historical items as watch, key and wallet. Page 805 2187D possible meanings: vampire number (or true vampire number) is a composite natural number v, with an even number of digits n, that can be factored into two integers x and y each with n/2 digits and not both with trailing zeroes, where v contains precisely all the digits from x and from y, in any order, counting multiplicity. x and y are called the fangs. 21-87 is a 1963 Canadian abstract collage film created by Arthur Lipsett that lasts 9 minutes and 33 seconds Audra Audra Ouse – Zeke’s daughter, drowned in Clip1, one of her nicknames was Pacifica Page 807 Telepresence The use of virtual reality technology, especially for remote control of machinery or for apparent participation in distant events. A sensation of being elsewhere, created by the use of virtual reality technology Page 808 anechoic free from echo this room evokes the Cerebro device/room from X-Men Page 820 HMO health maintenance organization is a medical insurance group that provides health services for a fixed annual fee Page 822 because they were all in cages evokes Caged hunt ophidian relating to or denoting snakes. Page 825 arabic “Please grant me presence and mercy To be open to what is good for me Please grant me strength and faith To endure what is good for me” Page 831 kena was (going to) Readers Guide Questions Over the course of Volumes 1-4, we learn that Galvadyne is a massive corporation that wants Anwar to work for them. What might Galvadyne want from Anwar? Given Warlock’s interactions with Özgür and Cas, do you think Galvadyne has any connection to VEM or Recluse? One of the reasons Anwar becomes squeamish about working for Galvadyne in spite of the lucrative job offer is the “drone stuff” (p. 824). How does this possibly connect to the drone attack described in the opening chapter, “Near Little Switzerland” (p. 50)? Danielewski has said that The Familiar would have been “impossible to conceive had it not been for the sudden efflorescence of great television” (NPR interview). Now that there are four volumes and the finale for the first season is on the horizon (Fall 2017), compare your experience in reading this novel with your experience watching one of the “big” televisual narratives such as The Wire, Game of Thrones, Mad Men, or Breaking Bad. What is it like to read a new volume every 6-8 months? In what sense does Danielewski seem to function like a showrunner? What are the similarities and differences between serial television and a serial novel in today’s media landscape? Smells—honeysuckle, vanilla, smoke—are represented visually with swirling typography. Why and how do smells matter in this narrative? How do they compare with other sensory perceptions? What are the hourglass-like symbols (p. 147) that often accompany scents? In her nightmares Freya sees “a ladder in the floor” (p. 217). What is this significance of this ladder? What ascents and descents occur in Volume 4? Why do you think Xanther continues to find it so difficult to name the cat? How is the cross-referencing with previous volumes informing your reading? And how does the pacing of this volume compare with the others? What do you expect will happen in Volume 5, the Season One Finale of The Familiar? What do you think Xanther will name her cat, if she’s able to come up with a name? And finally, how do you think the other characters’ paths will intersect? Category:Annotations